Endlich ein neuer Anfang
by SenceLess
Summary: Ranma lernt die traurige Wahrheit, über Akanes Hass der Maennerwelt gegenueber, kennen. RanmaAkane. One Shot


**_Disclaimer: _**Ich habe „Ranma ½" nur ausgeliehen. Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Geschichte. Mir gehört lediglich die Idee für diesen One Shot.

**_Warnung: _**In dieser Geschichte wird das Thema Vergewaltigung durchgenommen. Wer von dem nicht wirklich begeistert ist, soll ab hier aufhören zu lesen.

* * *

_**Endlich ein neuer Anfang**_

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Die Straßen von Nerima wurden von einigen Laternen in ein mattes Licht getaucht, ein bis zwei Autos fuhren noch durch die Gegend und alle Häuser verschmolzen mit den Schatten, die das Fleckchen Erde umgaben. Alles in allem war es eine friedliche Sommernacht, zumindest glaubte das Ranma Saotome.

Der Junge wohnte jetzt schon seit zwei ganzen Jahren mit Herrn Saotome bei den Tendos. Da er noch immer mit Genma in einem Zimmer schlafen musste, musste Ranma auch automatisch das Schnarchen seines Vaters ertragen, was eigentlich ganz leicht war, aber heute war es anders. Der Zopfträger konnte einfach das regelmäßige Geräusch nicht überhören und somit konnte er keinen erholsamen Schlaf finden, um morgen in der Früh nicht wieder in der Disziplin des Essenklauens zu verlieren. Nach einigen Minuten des hin und her wälzen auf seinem Futon, beschloss er sich auf das Dach des Tendohauses zu legen und einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachzugehen: er bewunderte die Sterne.

Ranma wollte sich gerade auf dem höchsten Punkt des Hauses niederlassen, als seine Augen eine Bewegung im Garten erhaschten. Es war eine Person, die sich ihren Weg durch den Garten in den Dojo bahnte. Nur wer dieser Mensch war, konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht erkennen, da der Unbekannte im Schatten des Hauses eingehüllt war. Neugier lenkten Ranmas nächste Schritte und so fand er sich bald vor der Tür des Dojos, welche er leise einen Spalt öffnete, wieder.

Akane konnte, nein, wollte nicht schlafen. Sie wollte diese Träume nicht mehr sehen. Sie wollte diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen nicht mehr ertragen müssen. Das Mädchen stand mitten im Dojo. Sie wagte nicht das elektrische Licht einzuschalten, also beschloss sie acht Kerzen in der Halle aufzustellen und anzuzünden. In jeder Ecke und in der Mitte jeder Wand leuchtete nun jeweils eine 10cm lange, weiße Kerze, welche nicht wirklich viel Licht spendete.

Ranma linste heimlich durch den Türspalt und staunte nicht schlecht als er seine Verlobte dort drinnen entdeckte. Er sah, wie sie sich vor dem Familienaltar verbeugte und mit einfachen Katas begann. Akane trug ihren alten Trainingsanzug und er ertappte sich mit der Frage, warum er dieses Mädchen andauernd als unattraktives Machoweib beschimpfte. Akanes Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Bewegungen waren flüssig und graziös. Er kannte die Antwort schon seit längerem. Es war pure Verteidigung. Er wusste, er würde keine Zurückweisung von ihr ertragen und so ließ er sie immer wieder im Dunkeln tappten, was seine Gefühle für sie angingen. (in Ranmas Hirn eine sehr logische Erklärung ;;)

Eine ganze Weile beobachtete und bewunderte er sie, bis sie auf einmal in der Mitte des Raumes stehen blieb und ihre Augen plötzlich aufriss.

Akane stand regungslos im Dojo und kämpfte mit sich selbst.

„Warum?" Sie fiel auf ihre Knie und wiederholte die Frage. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und strömten ihre Wangen entlang.

„Warum hat er mir das nur angetan?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern.

Ranma gefiel die Situation immer weniger. Er fragte sich, ob er an ihrem Leid Schuld war und dachte deshalb an die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages. Nein, er hatte sie heute kein einziges Mal beleidigt, wie denn auch? Er hatte sie den ganzen Tag auch gar nicht gesehen. Er wusste nicht, wo sie heute war, und nach ihr gesucht hatte er auch nicht. Ranma blickte von seiner Verlobten in Richtung Himmel.

Die Augen seiner Verlobten waren leer und das Feuer, von dem er schon immer fasziniert war, war in ihr erloschen.

„Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo alles schon fast vergessen war?", hörte er sie hoffnungslos fragen. Das Herz des Jungen drohte zu zerspringen. Er wollte sie nicht so sehen und hören. Wenn sie litt, dann litt auch er und er fühlte sich in seiner Aufgabe, sie zu beschützen, nicht würdig genug. Ranmas Blick wandte sich von den Sternen ab und richtete sich auf Akane. Es tat ihm weh sie so sehen zu müssen: Akane hatte ihre Arme schützend um sich selbst geschlungen und ihr Oberkörper war nach vorne gebeugt.

„Darf ich nicht ein kleines bisschen glücklich sein…und…und alles einfach nur mehr ver…vergessen? Den Schmerz und diese Erinnerungen…will …will ich einfach nur mehr los…loswerden. Ist das zu egoistisch von mir, wenn…wenn ich einfach nur mehr sterben will? Ich…ich hab's einfach nur mehr satt. Mein ganzes beschissenes Leben ist es nicht wert.", Akane konnte einfach nichts mehr gegen ihre Tränen unternehmen. Nicht, dass sie es wirklich wollte oder ob es sie wirklich gestört hätte, schließlich war sie allein und niemand konnte sie hören oder sehen. Sie fühlte sich leer und ihr Herz und ihre Seele schmerzten wie noch nie zu vor. Ihr ganzer Wille zum Leben war gebrochen. Das Schicksal war grausam.

Ranma glaubte, dass sein Herz jeden Moment stehen bleiben müsste.

Wie kann sie so was auch nur denken, geschweige denn sagen?

Er überlegte nicht lange, riss die Tür ganz auf und blickte ungläubig auf das sonst so lebensfrohe Mädchen.

„A…Akane?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar in den Raum. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, die ab und zu durch Akanes Schluchzen unerbrochen wurde.

Akane hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr um aufzustehen und wegzulaufen. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr genügend Kraft um sich richtig aufzusetzen. Zum Teufel mit ihren Prioritäten und mit ihren selbst gemachten Regeln. Ihr war es egal, ob Ranma sie so sah. Im Augenblick war ihr einfach alles egal. Ihre Tränen, ihr Leben, ihre Vergangenheit. Einfach alles.

Der Zopfträger ging wortlos auf sie zu, setzte sich neben sie und zog das zitternde Mädchen zu sich in eine Umarmung.

„Es wird schon wieder. Alles wird wieder gut.", begann er in ihr Ohr zu flüstern. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da, Ranma wiegte leicht nach hinten und nach vorne, während er ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Als Akane ein wenig ruhiger war, hatte er den Mut sie zu fragen, was sie denn so bedrückte.

Bei dieser Frage stieg Angst in ihr hoch. Wie konnte sie es ihm auch nur sagen, er würde nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen und somit auch die Verlobung auflösen. Sie blickte ihn an und war geschockt, wie viel Sorge und Angst in seinen Augen zu erkennen waren. Akane ließ ihren Kopf sinken und krallte sich noch fester an seinem Hemd fest. Panik löste die Angst in ihr ab. Panik, dass wenn er die Wahrheit erfahren würde, dass er sie einfach verlassen könnte. Panik, dass der Schmerz sie dann ganz kaputt machen könnte. Panik, dass er von ihr angewidert sein könnte.

„Akane, bitte, erzähl mir doch einfach, was dich so sehr quält. Verdammt noch mal. Es ist nicht normal, dass man nicht mehr leben möchte. Außerdem hasse ich es, dich so verletzt zu sehen. Wer hat dir was angetan?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie du reagieren wirst, wenn ich es dir sage."

„Ich verspreche dir, dich nicht auszulachen oder dich anzubrüllen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir zuhören werde. Bitte erzähl es mir."

Es herrschte für ein paar Minuten Schweigen. Ranma konnte sehen, dass Akane mit sich selbst überlegt, ob sie ihm den Grund für ihr Verhalten anvertrauen sollte oder nicht.

„Ich…ich hab dir noch nie erzählt, warum ich keine Jungs mag.", begann sie leise, „Beziehungsweise, warum ich Männer verabscheut und gehasst habe."

Ranma runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte etwas irritiert den Kopf.

„Es geschah als ich 13 war. Es war kurz vor meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag. Meine Freundinnen und ich trafen uns am Abend vor dem Kino. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ausgehen durfte. Wir schauten uns eine Komödie an und danach waren wir noch in ein Cafe gegangen.", ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Akanes Lippen, doch dann wurden ihre Augen wieder leer und Schmerz nistete sich dort ein, „Daddy sagte, dass ich um elf wieder zu Haus sein musste und um pünktlich dort zu sein, ging ich durch den Park. Es war die kürzere Strecke als die Hauptstraße. Es war stockdunkel und im Park gibt es ja keine Laternen. Das einzige Licht, das es gab, war das vom Vollmond. Ich war schon fast wieder auf der Hauptstraße als mich jemand von hinten festhielt. Eine Hand war auf meinem Mund gepresst.", Tränen bahnten sich erneut ihren Weg über Akanes Wangen.

Ranma befürchtete zu wissen, wohin diese Geschichte führte und hielt das schluchzende Mädchen fester an sich.

„Ich…ich wollte weglaufen, irgendwohin, nur nicht mehr dort sein, aber…aber Panik lähmte meinen Körper. Ich wollte wirklich wegrennen, aber ich konnte nicht. Die Person, die mich festhielt, drehte mich herum und ich sah dann in diese kalten, lüsternen, blauen Augen. Sie erinnerten mich an Eis. Es…es war ein Mann. Er hatte längere, schwarze Haare und trug diese in einem Rossschwanz. Ein schäbiges Grinsen hatte er…auf seinen Lippen, das mich erschaudern ließ. Er führte mich auf…auf eine der Wiesen, hinter ein paar Büsche. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht wehren. Er war so stark, ich hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Eine Hand war immer noch auf meinem Mund, während die andere auf meiner Brust lag. Sein Gesicht kam dem Meinem näher und…und er flüsterte, dass ich ja nicht schreien sollte. Mich würde keiner hören und wenn ich es doch versuchen sollte, dann hätte er endlich einen guten Gebrauch für sein Messer gefunden. Er zeigte mir aber keines und ich glaube nicht, dass er eines bei sich gehabt hätte, aber er hatte es geschafft, dass ich keinen Laut mehr aus mir herausbrachte."

Akane war für einen Augenblick still, während Ranma das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Seine ganzen Eingeweide verkrampften sich und sein Inneres schmerzte so sehr, dass er glaubte, jeden Moment sterben zu müssen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da hörte

„Er…er schmiss mich auf den Boden und kniete sich zwischen meine Beine. Er betastete meinen ganzen Körper. Zuerst riss er mir meine Bluse auf und griff mir unter den Rock. Als ich versuchte mich zu wehren, nahm er meine Hände und drückte sie mir über meinem Kopf auf die Erde, dann…dann öffnete er seine Hose. Mein Slip lag neben mir. Ich wusste nicht, was er tun wollte. Ich hatte solche Angst und bat ihn damit aufzuhören. Er beugte sich nur vor und flüsterte mir zu, dass es meine eigene Schuld wäre, dass er ein unschuldiges Opfer meiner Schönheit wäre. Er fragte, warum ich auch nur einen knielangen Rock und eine enge Bluse tragen musste. Gott, es war so schrecklich. Es tat so weh und ich konnte einfach nichts tun. Ich lag dort, starrte in den Himmel und flehte, dass es bald vorbei sein sollte. Ich versuchte so gut es ging nicht zu schreien, ich wollte damals noch nicht sterben, deswegen gab ich keinen Mucks von mir. Als er fertig war, warnte er mich niemanden etwas sagen zu dürfen, sonst wären meine Freundinnen dran. Nach dem Vorfall war ich sehr selten im Park, da ich ihm nicht noch einmal begegnen wollte. Aber manchmal musste ich durch den Park, aber wenn ich dort war, dann sah ich ihn ab und zu auf einer Bank sitzen. Er kam aber nie auf mich zu, weil ich nie allein war. Glaube ich zumindest."

Ranma spürte wie Hass, Verzweiflung und Trauer in ihm aufkamen. Er sah Akane, die keine Kraft mehr zum Weinen hatte, an. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie konnte jemand nur so grausam sein? Was muss so ein Mensch denken, der seine Befriedung haben will und sie auch bekommt, ohne auf die andere Person zu achten?

„Du weißt schon, was du mir da eben erzählt hast? Akane, warum bist du nicht zur Polizei gegangen?"

„Ich…ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte Angst um meine Freundinnen. Er hätte ihnen was antun können. Und heute kann ich es nicht mehr, weil er seit ein paar Monaten verschwunden ist. Was bringt es mir, jemanden anzuzeigen, wenn ich weiß, dass er nie wieder in Nerima sein wird? Ich bin froh, ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen."

Beide verweilten einige Minuten in Schweigen bis sich Akane entschloss ihre Geschichte fortzusetzen.

„Als ich dann nach Hause kam, war keiner mehr wach. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch schon nach zwei. Ich ging ins Bad und wusch mich, aber ich konnte mich so lange waschen wie ich wollte, der Dreck und der Schmutz gingen einfach nicht ab. Am nächsten Morgen fragte mich natürlich mein Vater, wo ich am vorigen Abend noch war und ich antwortete, dass ich so viel Spaß hatte und die Zeit übersah. Er glaubte mir. Ich beschloss keinem etwas zu sagen. Ich fühlte beziehungsweise fühle mich immer noch, so schuldig, beschämt und dreckig. Ich wollte meine Familie einfach nicht enttäuschen.

Einmal stand ich in der Küche, wie schon so oft. Es war Nacht und der Vollmond schien, genauso wie heute. Ich hatte wieder einmal davon geträumt. Ich stand mitten im Raum und hielt ein Messer an der Innenseite meines Handgelenkes. Ein bisschen Blut tropfte schon langsam meinen Arm entlang. Ich spürte nichts. Ich sah nur wie die Klinge glitzerte und mich aufforderte einfach durchzuschneiden. Mein Vater hatte ja Kasumi und Nabiki. Er würde mich sicher nicht vermissen. Ich wollte und konnte einfach nicht mehr, aber dann schaute ich die Klinge an und ein Gedanke schoss durch meinen Kopf. Ich lebe nicht umsonst. Auch mein kleines, erbärmliches Leben hat eine bestimmte Aufgabe in dieser Welt.", das Mädchen blickte in Ranmas Gesicht und er war erstaunt wieder etwas Lebenslust in ihren Augen auflodern zu sehen. Akanes Hand ruhte auf einer seiner Wangen und sie wischte ihm etwas weg. Es war eine Träne.

Er…er weint? Meinetwegen? Ist er so enttäuscht?

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen als sie fortfuhr:

„Nach fast drei Jahren kamst dann du in unser Haus reingeschneit. Ich hatte alles schon fast verarbeitet bis ich dich im Bad dann sah. Ich erblickte dich und deine Augen. Deine Augen sind blau und du hast schwarzes, längeres Haar. Erinnerungen kamen in mir auf. Für eine kurze Zeit hasste ich dich für deine Augen, doch dann lernte ich dich besser kennen. Ich merkte dann auch nach einer Weile, dass deine Augen anders sind. Sie sind so tief wie der Ozean, so warm wie die Sonne und so aufregend wie die Welt an sich. Und heute frage ich mich, wie ich je deine Augen und dich gehasst haben konnte. Du zeigtest mir, dass nicht alle Männer gleich sind. Auch wenn ich am Anfang nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit deinen Augen verbunden habe, habe ich mich als erstes in sie verliebt.", Akane löste sich aus der Umarmung und rutschte ein Stück weg von ihm.

Ranmas Gefühlsleben war ein Whirlpool aus den verschiedensten Emotionen. Zuerst berichtete sie ihm, dass sie vergewaltigt worden sei und dann erzählte sie ihm, dass sie in liebte.

„Ich…ich versteh, wenn du die Verlobung auflösen willst. Ich würde auch nicht mit mir verlobt sein wollen. Ukyo und Shampoo geben so wie so eine bessere Verlobte ab als ich, aber bitte lass die Hände von Kodachi. Die tickt nicht ganz richtig. Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht aufhalten, aber bevor du gehst möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Dafür, dass du die letzten zwei Jahre hier gegen deinen Willen bleiben musstest und dafür, dass ich dich immer nur beleidigt und geschlagen habe. Es tut mir leid, Ranma."

Der Junge wollte das nicht hören. Er hatte doch gerade erfahren, was sie von ihm hielt. Er wollte doch nicht Ukyo oder Shampoo als seine Zukünftige haben. Ukyo war seine beste Freundin. Sie war mehr ein Kumpel als eine Verlobte und Shampoo ist ein ganz anderes Kapitel. Shampoo ist doch nur mit ihm verlobt, weil er sie im Kampf geschlagen hatte. Zur Hölle mit diesem chinesische Gesetzbuch und seinem Vater. Nur wegen ihm hat er diesen unnötigen Fluch, eine Katzenphobie und so viele Verlobte, dass er langsam aber sicher den Überblick verlor.

Er wollte gerade Protest einlegen, als sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte und zu sprechen begann:

„Natürlich werde ich es unseren Vätern sagen, dass es zwischen uns nie klappen kann. Schließlich ist es ja auch meine Schuld. Ich werde morgen mit ihnen reden. Du kannst schon mal packen gehen, damit du in der Früh dann gleich losgehen kannst. Ach ja, noch was. Bitte, erzähl es keinem."

Stumme Tränen rannen dem Akane über die Wangen. Gott, wie viel Wasser und Salz kann denn ein Mensch in sich haben? Sie wollte nichts mehr von der Welt wissen. Sie wollte nur mehr schlafen. Schlafen und nie mehr aufwachen. Sie fragte sich schon wieder einmal, warum sie sich damals nur für das Leben entschieden hatte. Hatte sie damals wirklich so viel Angst vor dem Tod?

Akane wollte aufstehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Sie wandte ihren Kopf herum und blickte über ihre Schulter. Sie sah, dass Ranma sich hinter sie gekniet hatte und sie von hinten festhielt. Sie wunderte sich, was er noch von ihr wollte. Sie hatte ihm doch schon gesagt, dass er gehen kann, wenn er will.

„Wie kannst du mir das sagen und dann einfach gehen wollen, ohne mich zu Wort kommen zu lassen? Ich lasse dich doch jetzt nicht allein. Was wäre ich denn für ein Verlobter, wenn ich dich so leicht im Stich lassen würde? Du kannst mir nicht so einfach sagen, dass du sexuell missbraucht worden bist und dich für das beschuldigst, dich dann versucht hast umzubringen, mir auch noch deine Liebe gestehst und zum Schluss dann auch noch glaubst, dass ich die Verlobung auflösen werde."

Ranmas Aussage war zwar nur ein Flüstern, aber seine Stimme drückte feste Entschlossenheit aus. Akane musste bleiben, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

„A-aber was redest du denn da? Ich…ich bin es doch gar nicht wert, dass du noch länger hier bleiben musst, obwohl du das doch gar nicht willst. Du musst das nicht sagen oder tun, nur weil du dich dazu verpflichtet fühlst."

Akane drehte sich wieder um und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Wärst du es nicht wert, warum sollte ich dich in den letzten Jahren immer beschützt haben sollen? Ich hätte mich auch nur um Shampoo oder Ukyo kümmern können, aber ich bin immer an deiner Seite geblieben und bin immer wieder, egal wie oft du mich beschimpft, verflucht und geschlagen hast, zu DIR zurückgekommen. Und glaub mir, es trieb mich kein Masochismus immer wieder zu dir zurück. Mein Herz WOLLTE immer wieder zu dir zurück.", Ranma steckte grinsend eine blauschwarze Strähne hinter Akanes Ohr, „Außerdem bin ich nicht besser zu dir gewesen. Ich hab dich am Anfang nur als ein brutales Machoweib ohne Sexappeal gesehen. Ich wusste doch nicht, was mit dir geschehen war. Aber mit der Zeit hast du dich langsam in mein Herz geschlichen. Ab einem gewissen Moment bist du zu dem Wichtigsten in meinem Leben geworden. Was glaubst du denn, warum ich immer in Sorge um dich bin, wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe bist? Was glaubst du denn, warum ich immer eifersüchtig werde, wenn du einen anderen Mann mit mehr Freundlichkeit behandelst als mich?", Ranma lächelte sie an. Es war eines seiner Lächeln, das Akane sehr selten zu Gesicht bekam. Es war ein offenes, warmes Lächeln, ohne Hintergedanken oder Arroganz.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie oft ich dir schon sagen wollte, dass ich dich liebe, aber es nie konnte. Ich hatte nie den Mut dazu, abgesehen davon hänge ich noch an meinem Junggesellenleben. Ich kenne unsere Väter. Die wollen uns doch nur so schnell wie möglich verheiraten. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich möchte dich heiraten, aber zuerst will ich einfach mit dir zusammen sein, wie ein normales Paar es tut. Okay, bei uns kann es wahrscheinlich nie normal werden, schon alleine wegen den Leuten, die mir nach dem Leben trachten, und den Leuten, die dich dauernd entführen, weil sie dich heiraten wollen." Der Junge ließ seine Verlobte los und nahm dafür ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

Hoffentlich hab ich mich jetzt nicht verhört und hoffentlich sagt er das nicht nur um mich aufzuheitern und hoffentlich ist das kein Traum. Was ist, wenn er es gar nicht ernst meint und mich bloß ärgern will?

„Akane, bitte lass dir von mir helfen. Ich will, dass du endlich glücklich werden kannst. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir so gut ich kann helfen und bei deiner Seite sein werde, wenn du mich brauchst, aber das geht nur, wenn du es willst und es geht auch nur dann, wenn du es zulässt."

„Du…du meinst das auch wirklich ernst? Aber warum? Ich bin es doch nicht wert, dass du dass tust." Eine einsame Träne rollte langsam ihr Gesicht entlang, überlebte aber nicht lange, da sie Ranma mit seinem Daumen zärtlich weggewischt hatte.

„Hast du mir davor nicht zugehört? Oder vertraust du mir einfach nicht mehr? Ich liebe dich und wenn du das Gleiche für mich empfindest, wie du mir vorhin erzählt hast, dann glaub mir doch. Es war doch nie deine Schuld, was mit dir passiert ist. Du warst nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Du glaubst vielleicht, dass du nichts wert bist, aber für mich bist du mehr als alles auf der Welt wert." Seine Stimme war sanft und nur mehr ein kaum hörbares Flüstern. Ranma spürte wie sie seine Hände mit den Ihren umklammerte und ein echtes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Arigato, Ranma." Akane schloss ihre Augen, lehnte sich vor und kurz danach spürte der Junge ihre Lippen auf den Seinen. Sie waren weich und schmeckten salzig von ihren vorigen Tränen, welche für einen kurzen Moment vergessen waren. Vor Überraschung weiteten sich Ranmas Augen ein Stück. Er war auf alles gefasst gewesen, nur nicht auf das. Er hatte sich schon so lange so sehr danach gesehnt, aber nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass es jemals passieren würde. Wie oft hatte er schon von diesem Augenblick geträumt? Er hatte schon aufgehört zu zählen. Ranma zögerte nicht lange sie wieder in eine sanfte Umarmung zu schließen und sie näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Akane wusste nicht, warum sie jemals so lange gewartet hatte. Es war ein angenehmes, elektrisierendes Gefühl, dass in ihrem ganzen Körper Glück und Zufriedenheit aussendete, als sie merkte, dass Ranma auf ihren Kuss antwortete. Beide hielten sich am Anfang noch zurück, doch mit der Zeit beteiligten sie sich mit immer mehr Gefühl. Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Zwei sich, wenn auch ungern, von den jeweils anderen Lippen trennten. Ranma spürte den Drang in sich aufsteigen, sofort aufzuspringen und wie ein Verrückter herumzuhüpfen und vor lauter Glück laut los zu schreien, ließ es aber bleiben, da er Akane noch immer in seinen Armen hielt und sie nicht loslassen wollte. Er fühlte eine wohlige Wärme, die er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte, und so viel Kraft in sich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Akane ging es nicht anders. Die Verzweiflung, die Trauer, die Suizidgedanken, einfach alle negativen Gefühlen in ihr mussten aus ihrem Körper weichen. Das Glück, das sie verspürte, löste ihre Panik, alles zu verlieren, ab und statt Schmerz war nun eine unendliche Liebe für ihren Verlobten in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Mo aishiteru, Ran-chan." Akane konnte, wenn auch nur schwer, da es mittlerweile wieder dunkel im Dojo war, weil die Kerzen runter gebrannt waren, erkennen wie sich auf Ranmas Gesicht ein Grinsen ausbreitete. Er stand auf, hob sie in die Luft und wirbelte sie ein wenig durch den Dojo, worauf Akane leise zu kichern begann.

„Akane, hast du Lust mit mir die Sterne zu bewundern?"

„Sicher doch."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich Akane a la Brautstil in Ranmas Armen wieder fand und von ihm in den Garten getragen wurde. Einen kleinen Sprung später und sie waren auf dem Dach des Tendohauses. Kaum saßen beide, hatte Ranma Akane in einer seiner Umarmungen wieder in Gefangenschaft genommen, während sich das Mädchen mit dem Rücken an Ranmas Brust lehnte und zufrieden seufzte.

„Ne-chan, hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt, wie hübsch du bist?" Diesmal war es Akane, die wie eine Verrückte zu grinsen anfing.

So verweilten die Zwei die restliche Nacht in einem angenehmen Schweigen, welches hier und da durch eine kleine Liebeserklärung unterbrochen wurde. Das Pärchen wusste, dass morgen wieder die alte Routine des Streitens angesagt war, denn ihre Väter sollten so lange es geht nichts mitbekommen, aber sie wussten auch, dass ab morgen jede Beschimpfung ein Kompliment und jedes Verfluchen eine Liebesgestehung war. Sie hatten ja immer noch die Nächte, in denen sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnten und irgendwann mal werden sie auch für die Ehe bereit sein und es ihren Eltern erzählen können.

Und Akane hatte in dieser Nacht gelernt, dass ihre Erinnerungen für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis bleiben werden, aber ab heute hatte sie auch Ranma endlich an ihrer Seite, der ihr hilft, ihren Schmerz zu lindern. Mit ihm konnte sie ihre Erfahrungen richtig verarbeiten und endlich glücklich werden. Es war ein neuer Anfang in ihrem Leben.

* * *

**Arigato – Danke  
Mo aishiteru – Ich liebe dich auch  
**

Hoffe doch, dass euch meine Story gefallen hat. Reviewed doch einfach, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen.


End file.
